Good Bye Lullabye
by MissSalvatoreFletcher19
Summary: newly in love couple phineas and Isabella are inseparable but as a new kid that comes in town falls for Isabella and hates phineas, soon Isabella is caught in a love triangle, will she fall harder for the new guy or will she remain with phineas.
1. Chapter 1 The Awakening

**Good Bye Lullaby- newly in love couple phineas and Isabella are inseparable but as a new kid that comes in town falls for Isabella and hates phineas, soon Isabella is caught in a love triangle, will she fall harder for the new guy or will she remain with phineas. Love, hate, betrayal, war, jealousy, it all starts here**

**Chapter 1 just another ordinary day**

Phineas P.O.V

It was a beautiful sunny day in Danville. I was currently sitting at my desk listening to my

English history Mr. Ben David drone on about King Arthur. I sighed waiting for the clock to

tick for lunch. I glanced around the room, I see Django drawing an angel on his sketchpad an

angel who look similar to Adyson, I chuckle both him and Buford are in love with Adyson, and

she loves them both apparently. Then I glance at Buford who is staring at Adyson like a love

struck puppy while she is texting away on her phone occasionally glancing at him. Then to my

left in front of me I see Baljeet writing notes faster then Ferb when he sees his tool box when he

gets home. I glance to my left and I see Ferb texting away I stare at him he moves his eyes

towards me and stares at me back he shifts his gaze back from mw to the teacher I just stare at

him knowing im creeping him out. He shifts uncomfortably under my stone gaze then mouths

along the lines of " stop staring" " your creepy" and " stare at your Isabella" that one I roll my

eyes at his last comment only he would say something like that I turn my gaze from him slowly,

oh ya he will have nightmares tonight. He turns back to his phone. Then I turn to my right staring

at the angel before me. I sighed then I noticed some other guys staring at her lovingly while she

remains oblivious. I turn my gaze back to her _wow she's beautiful_ I thought, her face was slightly

tilted to my side, her beautiful blue eyes focused on her piece of paper, her perfect raven hair

flowing in the background the scent of jasmine invading my scent I close my eyes inhaling her

scent, I hear Ferb snicker behind me _ill kill him later_ I thought my eyes never leaving her, her

perfect lips pursued in a way giving me a desire to grab her and kiss her till she could not stand

straight, I am in love with Isabella Garcia Shapiro, I have been since I was 14. She is perfect, she

is extremely gorgeous, like an angel from above, her laugh is like music to my ears, her voice is

so heavenly and hypnotizing, her skin is so flawless giving me the desire to run my fingers over

it, she is sweet, brilliant, bright, persuasive, fearless, funny, athletic, helpful. All the boys at

Danville High are in love with her they all ask her out but she denies them, but that doesn't stop

them. Out of all the guys in Danville she chose me! I am the luckiest guy in Danville. We

haven't officially made our relationship official yet, but today I will ask her to be my official

girlfriend. I snap out of my trance and notices her staring at me I offer a small smile.

Isabella P.O.V

I turn from my paper of doodles of phineas. I notice him staring at me, in a dreamy loving way.

Does he like me? I thought it cant he didn't notice my feelings then im pretty sure he doesn't

now. I stare at him god he is so handsome, his perfect deep blue eyes, his lips, his handsome

face, he was different then the boy he was when he was 10 years old and the boy he was 3 years

ago. We are currently in an unknown relation ship, we are friends but we are also boy friend and

girl friend, well we are but we are not official, we did not even kiss.. I want to make it official

but I don't want him to laugh in my face? What if he changed his mind? All the girls in Danville

are in love with him they are all so perfect? A guy like Phineas falling for me is like one in a

million or is that what I thought. I start to speak but I noticed the teacher was still talking so I

whispered " hey Phineas whatcha doing?" I ask quietly he is still staring I wave a hand in front

of his face " um are you ok?" he snaps out of his trance " um….wha?...oh….Isabella

e….y….oh im fine" he stutters and blushes. I giggle. I notice he has been staring at me for like

half an hour but I did not say anything. I think he does like me. I notice also the rest of the boys

staring at me. I am the most popular girl at Danville High, im on the cheerleading squad, im the

head cheerleader, I am a fireside girls troop leader, I am also aware that every boy has a crush on

me but my heart belongs to Phineas Flynn the

very thing I live for. I turn to speak but the bell rings. " don't forget class read pgs 30-45 for

homework" I gather my things off my desk and I look at Phineas, we both smile at each other

and walk out of the classroom.

Ferb P.O.V

I skipped out of the class room, letting a few of the girls out they giggle. I give them a wink. I

turn around to see my brother and his unofficial girlfriend Isabella, they were smiling both of

them blushing. It was no doubt that they were both madly in love with each other but they both

did not have the courage to tell each other, but they admitted they like each other. Everyone

knows that they are going to be together. I decided to leave them alone and let them talk to each

other. Now where would be Biology 202 be?

Phineas P.O.V

Isabella and I walked to our lockers, hers was across from mine.

_Come on Flynn ask her!_

_No what if she dosent want me?_

_Wow you are so stupid she likes you_

_I know that_

_Do you love her?_

_Of course I do? She loves me right?_

_Yes even Ferb said so_

_Are we taking advice from a boy who's love is like $ years older then him_

_Yes, yes we are_

After a few minutes of battling with myself I mustered up my courage. " hey Isabella" I ask she

turns around to look at me smiling _come on Flynn ask her here's your chance. _" hey Phineas

whats up" " Isabella, I was wondering…if…..youwanttogoonadatewithme?" I ramble the last

part. Isabella looks at me with a confused expression " um excuse me Phineas, can you repeat

that last part?" she asks. I blushed " Sorry, I asked if you want to go on a date with me tonight?"

I look at her waiting for her to reject me. " Phineas I would love to go on a date with you, you

have no idea how long I was waiting for you to ask me that" she squeals hugging me. I was

shocked at first then I hugged her back. We both pull away staring at eachother smiling.

Isabella 

I cannot believe it! HE FINALLLY ASKED ME OUT!

I feel like the luckiest girl in the world! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH

We drive to our house he drops me off and walks to me to my house

" so" he starts "so" I add " ill pick you up tonight at 6" he asks " yes see you then" he pulls me

In a big hug we stay locked in eachother's embrace what felt like eternity

I giggle, our relationship has got to the point of hugging and semi hand holding. I

Hope tonight will change everything. I wave him good bye hand head in my house and get

Ready for my date with him. This is gonna be the best night ever!

Phineas P.O.V

I watch Isabella go in her house, I smile. I get in my car and drive across the

Street. Tonight me and Isabella will be officially boyfriend and girlfriend.

This is gonna be the best night ever!

**So I am going to stop there. That's chapter 1, its like almost 2 am so ill post chapter 2 later in the afternoon. I hoped you all like it so far. Don't Forget to Review xoxoxoxox**

**MissSalvatoreFletcher19**


	2. Chapter 2 A Night To Remember

**Chapter 2 its going to be a night to remember**

Phineas P.O.V

I get out of my car, smiling and thinking about Isabella. How I was going to ask her to be my

official girlfriend. My thoughts were interrupted when I bumped into someone. I looked up and

saw it as my brother Ferb." So you finally have guts and asked Isabella out?" he

asks with a smirk. Ferb is my brother and my best friend , I love him don't get me wrong, but

sometimes I just want to kill him, he can be so annoying to a level that I will probably become

mental. I rolled my eyes at him and answerd " As matter of fact, yes I did ask her out" I exclaim

proudly and happily " wow way to go bro" he said patting my shoulder. He picks a glass of water

and starts to drink from it. " so when is the date" he asks " its tonight, I'm picking her up at 6

then we are going to Chez Platypus, then after that I'm gonna take her for a walk and ask her

to be my official girlfriend" I inform my brother, he gives me an impressed look, and replies

" Wow, impressive bro, Isabella will defiantly be your girlfriend by tonight" " yes now if you

Will excuse me I have a date to get ready for. Ferb and I share a salute gesture then I head to my

Bedroom to get ready for my date. I got to my room and pulled my shirt off, I ran to the

Bathroom, to get my shower ready, I locked the bathroom door, and removed my clothes

I glanced at my reflection before entering the shower. _Man I look good _I played with my hair

A little then entered the shower, I closed my eyes for a second then went on with my shower

_10 min later_

I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist. I stepped out and wiped the

Fogged mirror, I took a deep breath, I was nervous, I did not want to mess this date up

I took turn on the caps and washed my hands. Then I took my toothbrush, and poured some

Tooth paste I bushed my teeth for a good 10 minutes. I dried my hair then proceed to my room

I looked in my closet no knowing what to wear, I but on my boxers and nice clean socks.

I groaned in frustration. "penny for you thoughts" I turned around and saw my sister Candance

Smiling at the door way , she looked so different then she did when she was 16, her hair was

Long and beautiful, it flowed down her back, she was engaged to her long time boyfriend

Jeremy Johnson, she was shorter then me by a few inches, at 17, I was already towering over her.

" hi Candance," I said with a smile. " so I hear you are going on a date with Isabella" she says

" let me guess Feb told you'' I asked my smile never leaving my face. She nodded her head in

Agreement. " I just wanted to make sure you are ok?" " I am ok Candance thanks" " im really

Happy for you Phineas," she says as we share a big hug " you and Isabella are perfect for

Eachother, just remember be yourself that's why she likes you" " thanks Candance , I can

See why Jeremy loves you,, you always know what to say, he's a lucky guy" I say

Candance smiles. " thanks bro" " oh and Candance" she turns around and looks at me" ya Phin"

" As much as I love you and I like Jeremy, and I support your relation ship like 10000% just

Make sure he is informed that if he hurts you I will kill him and torture him like no tomorrow"

I say with a stern expression as I looked down at my sister, I liked Jeremy he is a good guy

But I love my sister too much to let her get hurt as her younger brother is my duty to make

Her feel safe, I have to protect her, yes she is crazy but she is my sister. " yes you are crazy, but

I love you and I want you to be happy, if I lose you ill go insane, seriously, I could never

Get another amazing sister like you" she smiles with tears in her eyes, and then she latches

Herself around me I hug her " thanks Phineas I love you too, you are the best brother a girl

Could ever have." I smile, " so good luck with Isabella" " thanks sis bye" then she waves and

leaves. I turn around and start get dressed for my date. I put on some nice black pants, a

white button up shirt, a black coat, . I put on my shoes. I looked at the clock it was almost %, so

started to plan what to say to Isabella.

Isabella P.O.V

I walked to the kitchen smiling ever since Phineas asked me out, tonight is gonna be the start

Of something new, I giggle at that cliché High school Musical reference. I glanced at the

Clock and saw It was 4:45, _shoot I need to get ready_. I put my food away and ran to my room.

I took my clothes off, and slipped in my robe. I took my brush and brushed my hair. I got the

Shower ready and slipped in. I closed my eyes at the warmth of the hot water, I took the soap and

Started to continue with my shower.

_20 min later_

I got out of the shower, my body shivering from the cold air. I grabbed a towel and wrapped

around my thin body. I stared at myself for a few min then I took my tooth brush and poured

some toothpaste and brushed my teeth. After that I rinsed my mouth then proceeded to dry my

hair. It took 10 minutes to dry it. I walked to my room, and looked in my closet. After half an

hour of choosing I have chosen 3 outfits. A nice lavender dress that came to my knees, it was

cropped at the top and it hugged my curves, then a nice blue dress that went little past my

knees, the opening was a v style, and it adored some sparkles on it. Then my last outfit was a

black skirt and a green tube top. I pondered for a few minutes then I chose the blue dress. It was

perfect. I took my towel off and slipped on my under garments . Then I slipped on my

dress, I gazed at my reflection in the mirror, I looked pretty damn hot ill admit. I reached

out to put some nice hoop earrings, then I put on a nice heart shaped necklace that my father gave

me , I tugged at it and smiled. Then I put some make up on, mascara, eyeliner, a little bit of eye

shadow, then I put some nice pink lip stick. I straightened my hair and curled my

bangs. I slipped on a pair of my black high heels and went down stairs to wait for Phineas.

Phineas P.O.V

I fixed my hair, and glanced at the clock it was 5 minutes to six. I went downstairs

I did not see my family, except for Perry who was sleeping on his bed. I grabbed

My keys, cell phone and wallet, and headed to the garage. I opened my car and got inside i

Turned the ignition on. I slowly backed out of the driveway and drove to Isabella's. I got

There in 2 minutes. I glanced at my watch 1 min left. I got out of my car and knocked on the

door waiting for her.

Isabella P.O.V

I got up from the couch and closed the TV, I went to the door and opened the door.

No one P.O.V

Isabella opened the door, Phineas looked up and his mouth opened _wow she is so beautiful_

He thought, boy was he lucky she looked perfect to him. She smiled, _ wow he is so handsome_

" Wow Izzy you look Beautiful" Phineas said. Isabella giggled. " Thank you Phin, you look

Very handsome," Isabella replied. Both of them blushed and gave each other a hug. " you ready

to go"

" yes let me get my stuff" then she went back inside the house to get her purse and coat, she

Quickly put some air freshener in her moth. Mean while Phineas waited for her, he also put

Some air freshener in his mouth. Isabella emerged from the house closing the door behind her.

He pulled out an arm " shall we" " we shall" she replied as she took his arm. Both of them

walked to Phineas's car. Both of their minds saying _this is gonna be the best night ever yay!_

**So that was chapter 2 hoped you all like it, I added a scene between Candance and Phineas because I thought their relationship needed to be more explored. I am also working on a new story called My Sister The Angel which I mainly focused on Candance and Phineas's relationship and their biological father. Stay tuned for the next chapter till then please review xoxoxoxoxoxox**

**MissSalavatoreFlectcher19**


	3. Chapter 3  Wonderstuck

Chapter 3 wonderstruck

Isabella P.O.V

Phineas and I were currently driving. I could feel the awkwardness in the car. So I decided to

start a conversation. " that algebra homework was sure something" I start " yes I could never

look at another equation ever again" he replies chuckling softly. i chuckle also. we gaze at

eachother for a few seconds, then he gazes back to the road. i shift comfortably in my seat. " so

where are you taking me?" i ask " ahh, but if i tell you the mystury wont be so supriseing wont

it?" he says cheekily i giggle " how about if you tell me ill give you a peck on the cheek" he grins

" i got a better idea, i take you to where im driving and you and i kiss" i processed my thoughts

then i looked back at him. " ok deal" i reach out my hand for him to shake, he stops at a red

light then takes my hand and kisses it " we have a deal milady" we both share a chuckle, i stared

in his beautiful eyes and he stared at me lovingly we inched closer almost about to

kiss..._HONK_. Our almost kiss was interupted from a honk by the car behind us. "COME

ON MOVE IT LOVEBIRDS" the person yells. befor Phineas was gonna say something i put

my hand on his arm " just drive" he melts in front of me _wow he really likes me huh its time _

_to speed things up _ we pull up to a nice looking resturant.

Phineas P.O.V

i pull up to the resturant i plan to take Isabella. " here we are, the mandrid cafe" i look at

isabella and sigh. how did i get so lucky. i got out of my car, and walked to isabella's side and

opend th edoor for her. she got out and her heel twisted. before she fell i caught her, then we

stayed like that i looked in her beautiful eyes, then glanced at her lips, man i want to kiss them.

her arms were wrapped around my neck as i held her by the waist. honestly thats the closest we

have ever been. she giigles " thanks" " your welcome" i say as i lean in her face smelling

her sweet perfume our lips were almost touching. i pull her up. then our lips brushed slightly

on both shiver at that elctricty shock. we smile at each other. i held out my hand,

she puts her hand in mine. we walked to the resturant. i opend the door for her, " when did you

become so romantic" i shrug and led her to the entrance and a tall man came to us. " Hola,

Senor y Senorita" he says " Hola Senor" i reply " table for two" i ask " te llamas" " Phineas

Flynn" " ah here we are, right this way Senor" we nodded a thank you as the waiter led us to

our table. i wrapped my arms around her waist, my hand gently resting on her elbow. As we

got to our table i pulled out her chair for her. she sat down and giggled as i got to my chair.

Then a guy who looked like he was 18-19 years old came to us. i saw him stare at Isabella

before he took our orders. " Hello my name is Thomas and i will be your server tonight. he

snuck another glance at Isabella, my blood was boiling, i swore i saw him check her out. my

face flusterd with anger, as i was ready to punch him but i cooled down as Isabella put her

arm around me shaking me. "Phineas...Phineas" "huh sorry" " so what is your order sir" he

turns to me his eyes filled with jelosy. i resisted the urge to smirk as i replied" both me and my

girlfriend would love to have the sushi platter please" as i looked at Isabella who nodded in

agreement. Thomas wrote on his pad, then he turned to Isabella, and "how about you miss"

she looked at him confusedly " um he..." she said pointing to me " and i are sharing the sushi

platter" the waiter nodded at us then walked away. we chatted for a good 10 minutes. we

talked about Isabella being a cheerleader, and me being a basketball player. we talk about our

families. i decided to tell her my confession after the dinner. we got the dinner platter and we

ate. i called for the waiter and then paid the bill. i led Isabella out the resturent and to the car.

" that food was delcious right Phin" Isabella asks. i turn to her " yes very delicious alothough

im not a huge fan of fish" i reply. i open the passenger door for her and i helped her get in. i

walked to my side of the car and got in. the ride we spent talking about the upcoming

fundraiser an how we were gonna plan it. I drove off to Danvillle park where i was gonna ask

Isabella to be my girlfriend. i was super nervous. " here we are" i saw smiling at her. we walk

ouut the car. we walked hand in hand to the park. " wow its beautiful" Isabella gasps. i lean in

to her and wrapped my arms around her waist. " its nothing compared to your beauty" i

whisper. she blushes as i hold her hand again. we stare at eachother for a few miinutes then i

decide to tell her. " Isabella can i ask you something" i start she smiles " yes Phin i also have

something to tell you too" i laugh so does she. "you go first" we say in unsion. we both laugh

she turns facing me the moonlight shining over her. She looks so BEAUTIFUL. i take her hand

into mine pulling her closer. " Isabella" i start " you have been my best friend for along time, and

scince i was 13 i started to have feelings for you. And you are the most beautiful women i

ever laid eyes on. i love your laugh, your perfect smile, you kindness and sweetness. i love

eveything about you and how you make me feel like the most amaing guy ever, because of you i

am who i am, and without you i wouldnt be me, and i... i love you Isabella Garcia Shapiro

will you ..." she cuts me off by kissing me on the lips. it felt like heaven. i gave in the kiss my

hands finding there way to her waist. her arms around my neck. it felt like we were kissing for

hours. then we broke apart smiling at eachother both of us red from the lack of oxygen. " you

have no idea how long i was wating for that i love you phineas" she says squealing " i love you too" i reply.

"so does that mean we are..." "yes ,yes we are" she replies we share another kiss. then we

broke apart. " wow we kissed for altleast an hour and a half" i say astounded. we share a laugh.

then we both hear music and an i dea popped in my head." may i have this dance milady" i ask

holding my hand out to her. she giggles " why of couse you may my good sir." then a familar

tune comes on and isabella starts to sing.

_(Isabella)_

_take my hand, _ _take a breath pull me close she puts my hand on her waist and i pull her close and take one step. keeps you eyes locked on mine and let the music be your guide _

_(Phineas)_

_wont you promise _

_(Isabella)_

_wont you promise me_

_(both)_

_that we will keep dancing till wherever we go next. its like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you. its like one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do. and everytime we step together we just keep on getting better. _

_(Isabella)_

_so can i have this dance_

_(Phineas)_

_can i have this dance_

_(both)_

_can i have this dance_

_(Phineas)_

_take my hand, ill take the lead. and every turn, you'll be safe with me dont be afraid. afraid to fall. you know i'll catch you through it all. and you cant keep_

_(both)_

_not even a thousand miles_

_(Isabella)_

_can keep us apart_

_(Phineas)_

_cause my heart_

_(both)_

_cause my heart is where ever you are. its like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you. its like one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do. and everytime we step together we just keep on getting better. _

_(Isabella)_

_so can i have this dance, oh no mountain's too high enough or ocean too wide. cause together or not our dance wont stop. let it rain let it pour. cause what we have is worth fighting for _

_(both)_

_cause you know i belive that we were ment to be oh_

_(both)_

_its like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you. its like one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do. and everytime we step together we just keep on getting better so can i have this dance(2x)_

the song as over and we smiled. i wrapped my arms around her lifted her twirled her for a few

minutes while she laughed, i put her down and we stared in eachothers eyes. then her phone

rang. she groaned in annoyance. i chuckle. " hello, hola mama, im with Phineas. ill home soon

ok bye" she closes her phone and turns back to me " sorry about that" she says "its ok" then she

looks at her watch "woah nine oclock" then i gasp " ya we should go we have to go to school

tommorow" she gives me a sweet kiss. then we walk and hand in hand to the car.

We got out of the car, and i led her to her front door. " i had an amazing time Phineas" she says

"i had a more amaizing time" i reply we shared an embrace then we broke apart still holding

eachother. we both pulled in for a kiss. then i hear Candance and Ferb scraming across the

street. "hey Romeo and Juliet, hate to break you little love fest but you need to get inside Phin"

Candace screams. "hey Phineas did you kiss her or did you chicken out like ALWAYS"

they both break in obnoxius laughter, and Ferb falls out the window which makes Candance

laugh even harder. i growl and turn my gaze from them _ i am gonna kill them _then i turn my

gaze back to the angel before me. i let out a small tiny gasp at her beauty. " i am so sorry about

that". i say she laughs " no its ok im pretty sure my mom will bombard me with queations once i

get in" we pull in a kiss, then Ferb/Candace starts screaming "whooo ya kiss her like you mean

it, kiss like a guy,Perry probaly kisses better then you" i growl again and roll my eyes. "Good

Night" i say kissing her. i loved kissing Isabella. " Goodnight my beautiful prince" she says ever

so sweetly "Good night my gorgeous princess" we kiss again and share an embrace and she gets

in the house i start to walk back to the car " oh Phin i forgot something " she calls. i turn around

"yes Isabella" she walks to me kisses me and says "i love you " and whispers in my ears "so so

much" " i love you too" i say and then in her ear "so so much too" we say goodnight. she walks

to her house and before getting in she smiles and blows me a kiss. i pretend to catch it and i get

in my car before i back out the driveway i hear Isabella scream in excitment " AAAAH YES

HE ASKED ME OUT HE LOVES ME HE REALLY LOVES ME" i chuckle and shake my

head at her outburst. im pretty sure the whole neighborhood heard her. i drove to my drive way

an go in the house. i got in the house and went up to my room and saw Ferb smirking. i roll my

eyes and throw my shoes at him which cause him to fall bak on his bed. i laugh at him. i got in

my pjs and got in the bed. Me and ferb both said goodnight. then i turnd off the light and drifted

to sleep.

**AWW THAT WAS ROMANTIC AND HILAROUS! FINALLY i updated. sorry it took so long. school is a b***** so here is the chapter i hope you all liked it stay tuned for chapter 4. i will make the next chapter only in Isabella P.O.V**

**so until thent ttyl and dont forget to review!**

**MissSalvatoreFletcher19**


End file.
